One Hell of a Ride
by Phantasizer
Summary: Based on a dream I had. I take Applejack out for a little car ride, but I get more than just a car ride. Probably should be Rated MA. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**One Hell of a Ride**

I plugged my key into the ignition of my new jet black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle. As I sat there with the engine humming, I felt a shiver of pleasure run down my neck. Tonight, I was going to see her again. I didn't care if her brother tried to stop me, we were going out for a night of fun. I rolled the window down and hit the gas. The roar of the V8 made me cringe with excitement.

For once this week, the sun was out and not a cloud was in the sky. Her orchard must have gotten plenty of water, but it made working on cars hell. No way was I going to take my new wrench set out in the rain to work on Derpy's mail car.

As I pulled up to her house, she was by the driveway waiting for me. I reached over and pulled the handle on the passenger door to let her in. She climbed in and let out a holler as she slammed the door shut.

"Howdy, Ratchet," she said as she tipped back her tanned Stetson. "Where we headin' today?"

"Thought we'd go for a little drive, AJ," I said. "Look for a nice quiet place to...you know."

"Big Macintosh dudn't know I'm out, so we better skedaddle 'fore he comes outta the barn. You know damn well he dudn't like you comin' round here and pickin' me up."  
>Before I floored it, I looked at her for the thousandth time. How could I have gotten so lucky? A boring old mechanic with a sweet girl and a new ride. I couldn't help but steal a glance at her chest.<p>

"It's been a little while since I've seen you, AJ. Whatcha been up to?"

"Not much. Apple pickin', apple sellin', more apple pickin'. You know how things 'round Sweet Apple Acres go. Crop's been doin' great this season."

"That's good to hear. Like the new ride?"

She looked around the interior of the car, then at the dashboard. "She sure is as purty on the outside as she is inside. But I know how you grease monkeys can be. Don't you go fallin' for this girl when you've got me."

"Of course," I said with a grin. "You take me places. Callie just gets me there."

Applejack smiled at me. "Aw, ya little scamp! I...uh...I got a little sumthin' fer ya. Find a good spot to pull over or somethin'."

I kept driving, looking for a nice empty spot. Under a tree, behind an abandoned building, somewhere quiet and private. After a while, I pulled into the parking lot at the old abandoned windmill. She had this look in her eyes, like she wanted something from me.

"Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?" I asked.

"Oh-ho, Sugarcube, it ain't just you."

She smiled as she undid the last two buttons on the shirt that had been pinning her chest down. I could see now that she hadn't been wearing a bra. That hand-me-down blue workshirt was so tight that a bra probably wouldn't have fit.

"Do me a favor, would ya?" she asked with a grin. "Put yer seat all the way back."

I did so, knowing full well what was next. She climbed onto me and sat up as best she could to remove her shirt. I felt a dumb grin appear on my face as I stared at her chest. I was one lucky son of a bitch.

"I forgot to tell ya, Ratchet." She leaned in close, her mouth next to my ear as she playfully whispered the words to me.

"I ain't wearin' any underwear underneath mah skirt."

AJ reached down and I heard a _zzzip_ as she undid my work duds. I felt her hand grip my hardening shaft and lift it up, followed by her pussy sliding down on the head of my penis. Cowgirl position, like always. She knew what I liked and I knew what she wanted.

My legs began shaking as she slowly started to shift her hips up and down. The cab of the Chevelle wasn't as open as her bed was, but it was better than getting a black eye from Mac again.

"Let's try goin' a little harder, eh?" she said.

The movement switched from her hips to her legs, making her bouncing much more forceful. I couldn't recall a time when she'd ridden me this hard before, but sweet Celestia how I loved it. She let out a loud moan as she continued up and down, up and down, her breasts bouncing in front of me like a pair of full water balloons. I reached around and began rubbing her flank, right where her cutie mark was.

"Aw, Ratchet!" she cried out. "I-I'm...I'm gonna...aaaaahhh!"

I couldn't help it. I felt myself release just as she did, and it felt wonderful. She kissed me again and put her head on my chest, her hands locked tightly in mine.

"Ohh, we need to do this more often," she quavered.

As she closed her eyes, I reached over and turned on the radio. The first few bars of a familiar song drifted from the speakers.

"Remember this song, Jackie?" I asked her as I stroked her golden tail.

"Yeah," she said. "The first song we did it to."

I rubbed her hair as we quietly began singing along.


End file.
